catherine tracy: Alter ego
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: second in the catherine tracy with new characters thrown into the mix
1. Chapter 1

Alter ego

As Catherine was better she was sitting in the lounge with her dad as she said can I have 2 days off as he said yes you can sweetie as she walked over and hugged him as she grabbed her suitcase and makeup set she smiled as he said hang on Gordon will go with you as he's going to concert with mixed artists he likes as I ran off and dragged him to the plane as we took our stuff to our separate hotel rooms as he said im going to sleep for an hour as he closed his door as I grabbed my makeup kit and shut my door quietly as I made my way to concert changing rooms as I got there I got out and handed the driver cash as I walked off with my pass as I got let in I kept my head down as I didn't have my wig on.

The night of the concert appeared in a matter of hours as i was introduced to the entire range of artists Justin beiber said im introducing you to the crowd as I said this is my first time in front of a crowd as he patted my arm said its ok as I winked at him as we looked out of the curtains i saw Gordon sitting in his seat as I started giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

The start of the show 

As the show started the pussycat dolls went first followed by all the others as Justin said it's my turn as he went on stage and started singing love me as Gordon sat bored as Justin said thanks for coming but there is someone who is here called Katy alexa anyone know of her as a couple put there hands up as i stepped forward and took my place on stage as I said im singing 2 songs ones called chemicals react and the other is called colour blind which is my new song as I started playing everyone backed up off the stage and went away as I looked and started singing as everyone clapped at the end of chemicals react as I said I need a volunteer as five boys put there hands up as I saw Gordon's I pointed at him and said you there in my singing voice as he came out and came on the stage as I handed him a quick glance as he turned away and said maybe you should pick someone else so he went off the stage as the four came up I asked if they knew how to break-dance as they said hell yeah as I said get ready then as I started singing colour blind as Gordon started clapping as I finished the song I got a big applause as we all bowed to the audience.

As I got back in the changing room everyone clapped me on the back as they walked out I shut the door as I went to get in the limo that was waiting as Gordon got in his limo behind as his went first we pulled out behind as I said drop me round the corner from there please as I quickly took off the wig and put my hoodie back on as I ran off from the limo as we stopped I ran up the fire escape with my makeup case as I hid it under the bed as I slid into bed and rumpled my hair and pretended I had been asleep when Gordon woke me up minutes later and told me about it as I sat up stupidly he said I knew it your Katy alexa as I got my makeup box out and slid open to reveal the red wig I had been wearing less than 10 minutes ago.

As I said don't tell dad as he said I wont who else knows who you are as I said just you and Virgil as I said please tell me you got the concert on the camcorder as he said of course especially colour-blind as he said I realised what they represent all of our sashes as I laughed and said that's why I wrote it.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to go home 

As they loaded up the plane with there luggage they climbed onboard as Gordon came over the sea she said wait as climbed out of her belt as she said open the door as soon as im in the water fly off ok sis said Gordon.

As I got to the beach on Tracy Island the plane was behind me as Scott was on his run he saw me as I whistled as he helped drag me from the water because of my fins as I ran up beside him up to the villa as we got there I handed over the camcorder which Gordon had handed me as I gave to dad as Gordon that the last girl from the concert her songs were well good and her name was Katy alexa as he stared at Virgil as I winked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later

We were called to a orphanage boarding school that was collapsing as I saw them off I dived into the water as my tail appeared I quickly swam forward as I got on dry land I saw them huddled discussing strategies as I pointed my hands at the fires they immediately went out as I said now would be good guys as they grabbed the equipment as they quickly found three of them as I walked forward and saw a hand sticking out from beneath a rubble pile as I pulled them off and brought the girl age 6 into my arms as she coughed as I patted her on the back I said what's your name sweetie as she replied Annabelle Gracie as I said that's a nice name as Virgil came over and we walked her onto thunderbird 2 as we packed up I went back into the hold as she grabbed my leg I said let go rascal as she dropped off as they sat down I sat down in the last seat as the others left to get underway as we landed they were herded off as I sat down my dad came over and said go get her tiger as I quickly got changed as we lifted off as we came over the sea I dropped back in and swam back as I came onto the land I dried myself with the heat from my hands as I walked up the beach I ate my lunch from McDonald's as I walked onto the orphanage school as I signed in I saw Annabelle looking through the window as I looked at her and said I would like to adopt Annabelle Gracie as they said really as I said seriously as she was lead into the room she giggled at me as I gave her a quick hug as I said I will take her now as I picked her up she whispered in my ear I knew you would come back as I said nothing and said so you're a Tracy now as she said really as I said yeah and don't freak in two minutes as I looked up as tracy1 came above us as secured her on my back as I ran down the street as we got on the beach I put her onboard as she bucked up as I said take us up Gordon and dad as Annabelle looked at me and said Gordon isn't he a thunderbird as I said maybe, dad came in as she froze and said you where on thunderbird 2 as we laughed and said yes and were also the Tracy clan as she put 2 and 2 together .

As we landed Scott came and took a sleeping Annabelle as she stirred we laughed as she flopped into position in his arms as we took her to my bedroom where another bed had been set up as I placed her on it I sat down and watched her sleep eventually dinner came and I woke her up as she stood up I said you might get a bit lost at first but you should be fine as she held onto my hand as I took her into the dining room as they all sat smiling as they said welcome to the family belle as she smiled as she sat down and ate her chicken dippers as I said tomorrow you can into the swimming pool as she said cool .


	5. Chapter 5

The next day 

As Gordon got in the swimming pool the next morning he saw Annabelle in her small costume as she held out her arms as he helped her into the water as she said why wont Catherine come in as he said she does like swimming but she has to show you something first as he brought her out as they walked to the beach with Catherine as she dived in she came up and sat in the water as Annabelle said what is going on as I said watch behind Catherine as she lifted her tail up as she stared as Gordon pulled his sister out as she caught Annabelle as she swayed and laid her down as she came round I had already changed back as we walked up to the villa as I said keep her occupied as I walked into the office as I said I need to get more clothes for Annabelle as he said you have a week and take john with you as I grabbed him and said your coming new York with us as he said ok.

As we pulled off the airstrip at Tracy island and flew to New York as we got there I produced three tickets to the Katy alexa concert that was that night as we went shopping and got new clothes for Annabelle we also got a nice outfit for that night as we went into our hotel we all fell asleep as I came to I looked at the time and got ready as I woke her she said this my first concert I have been too as I said you will enjoy it.

By that time john knocked as we latched on his arms as we got there I lead them to the vip seating area as it filled up I said im just going to get some drinks as I walked out I went to were I had left my makeup and clothes as I changed and put on my wig as I walked to the stage as everyone clapped as I said tonight there is a very special girl who's birthday is today anyone going to put up there hand as Annabelle lifted her hand I said its your is it as she nodded as I strummed a cord and started the song she liked the most as her eyes went wide with wonder as she stared as I went into chemicals react , colour-blind and some other songs.

As I said time for the break john said where is Catherine to Annabelle as she pointed at the stage as she waved at Katy as she waved back as I looked harder I realised it was my sister as she ran off and appeared with no wig as I said you hairs all messed are you Katy alexa quietly in her ear? as she said how else did I save these tickets as she said I will see you at the end as she ran off back to the changing room as she put her other clothes on for the second half as she climbed on the stage I smiled at john and my adoptive daughter as they waved as I said please welcome flo rider and the Saturdays to the stage as they came on she stepped of the stage as they started playing higher as I sang along quietly as a security guard said get back up there and get everyone to go to the exits as he set the fire alarm went off as the Saturdays stopped midsong I said go as I grabbed the microphone and said please be orderly as john also shouted at them as he put Annabelle on his shoulders as everyone moved through the exit about 5 five got blocked in the building because the fire had spread as I saw john struggling with a screaming Annabelle I took her off him as I said do as we say as she held onto our hands as we moved back as we heard a noise as the ceiling fell from above john pushed me and Annabelle underneath him as the others did the same as we were buried Annabelle started hyperventilating as we calmed her down john pushed a button on his watch as It sent out a signal as we sat there we heard the rubble moving as Scott's face appeared as he picked up Annabelle and put her on his back as he helped me out john said meet Katy alexa as I smiled at him as scott said were is Catherine as he said standing next to me in a quite voice as Scott looked at me as I pulled a bit of blond hair out as he nodded in understanding as I smiled at my brother and said thanks as we walked onboard thunderbird 2 Annabelle said can I have a cuddle Katy alexa as I said of course as I picked her up as I said so what's your name as she said Annabelle Gracie Tracy as I smiled as Virgil came over I put her in the next seat next to john as I smiled at him as I looked up Virgil was pretending to check the safety belts as he tapped john's shoulder as he broke in a smile as Annabelle started coughing I slapped her on her back lightly as Virgil moved her forward and gave her a oxygen mask as john held it to her face as we landed Virgil said everyone who isn't injured can go as they went he said coast is clear Cathy as I took off my wig and threw it at him as he put it into the locker as Scott climbed aboard and said you have some explaining to do as I pouted and said damn as he laughed.

As we landed dad came over and said were where you as I said Virgil as he handed me the wig as I put it on as dad said your Katy alexa.

Well I guess the secrets out now said Catherine

**The end **

**Watch out for more of Catherine but the next few Fanfictions will be based on Annabelle. **


End file.
